Reynard Holdings and Finances
While times have changed and technology has advanced beyond Humanity’s wildest dreams, in the Dominion, true political and economic power is tied directly to the ownership of land. While this may seem anachronistic in an era of FTL-capable warships; in reality, it is a fundamental cornerstone of Dominion society which helps to maintain order and stability on hundreds of worlds. The heroic actions of Sonia Reynard, Leader of the 3rd Attack Wing have seen her granted the privilege of being accepted into the ranks of the nobility. Her gallantry and quick-thinking on the battlefield have further secured her several promotions and she now holds the worthy title of Knight-Captain of the House of Jerik-Dremine. The astonishing success of their eldest daughter has had a profound impact on the fortunes of the Reynard family. While they are not technically part of the nobility as of yet, their daughter’s success has seen both their wealth and standing in the community increase significantly. However, they are still a very minor player when it comes to House politics due to their relative lack of estates, wealth and political influence. Family Estates +House Homeworld+ - A modest residential strucutre befitting a slightly upper-middle class family. Sonia's Estates +House Homeworld+ - A scenic mountain range with a several acres of pristine forests located roughly two day's travel by road from the nearest city. +Surakeh+ - An industrial park which encompasses approximately 5 square km's near the planetary capital. Several medium-sized local companies have their heavy manufacturing facilities located here and pay a monthly amount to lease the land. These facilities contribute to the planetary economy by employing several thousand local workers. The land and the facilities on it have not been properly valued, yet they are estimated to be worth several million at the very least. +Tourta+ - A small bunker complex on an island which was formerly used as a base for smuggling operations; yet is currently being converted into a high-security resort for members of the upper echelons of Dominion society. Knights, Nobles and other military officers will be able to enjoy a vacation here secure in the knowledge that the nearby PDF garrison will ensure that they are not disturbed by the common masses. The island's bunker complex can also be expanded in a number of ways, such as by making more shuttles and starfighters below ground. Rapid development of the resort is unlikely at this stage, yet we feel that one day this investment will pay off in a substantial way. - A combination of residential and commercial property located in a number of cities which were formerly owned by individuals who fled the planet before the House invasion. Our suggestion to the Planetary Administrator that land which had not been registered with the new planetary government be seized for the good of the House allowed us to purchase these properties relatively cheaply. At the time of purchase, refugees and merchants from dozens of worlds are beginning to stream into the planet, and thus it is likely that this land will be needed for new development within the year. The land and buildings on it are currently valued at approximately 600,000, yet the option to invest additional funds into construction exists. Even without an injection of additional funds, the rent received from these holdings should be substantial. Sonia's Finances As of Sonia's promotion to Kinght-Captain, she currently has roughly 7,320,000 dollars in various investments. This amount is diversified into the following portfolios: 42% - Anti-torpedo armor production 25% - Assorted Mutual Funds 25% - Shipyard 4% - Various small arms companies 4% - Dremine Heavy Industries Record of Large-scale Transactions The following list details all major transactions conducted by Sonia or her family: - Upon being promoted to the rank of Knight Captain, 380,000,000 spent on urban and non-urban land on Tourta. Spent an additional 100,000 on the initial development of a resort located on an island with an abandoned bunker complex. Category:Sonia Reynard Category:House Jerik-Dremine